


Fives First Night Home

by myeyesblurry



Series: To Be Home [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, so he did get one, soft boy, soft family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeyesblurry/pseuds/myeyesblurry
Summary: There's always tomorrow. Five can face the world, or the end of the world, with his siblings tomorrow. Today he can rest, home, with his family, for the first time in 45 years
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: To Be Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fives First Night Home

Five doesn’t feel like he has enough time to explain that the world is ending. He doesn’t know if he could even prove it to his siblings, he still doesn’t know how or why exactly the world ended. All he has for his first clue is that glass eye he found all those years ago. He stands in his room, looking around. Admiring how all of his things are exactly where he left them.

“He kept all my things…” Five murmurs, hearing footsteps behind him. Suddenly arms were around him, gently suffocating him. It was too sudden and too unfamiliar. He jerked out away from the embrace and glared back at the offender, it was just Vanya. “What are you doing?” He near snarls at her.

She puts her hands up in front of her, like a display showing a feral animal that she wasn’t a threat,”It’s called a hug, Five. Looks like you could use one… It’s been a long time..”

“Right… A hug.” Five considers this, “I may have reacted… poorly downstairs. Side effect of 45 years without any physical contact…”

Vanya gives him a confused look, “What do you mean?”

Five gazes at her for a moment, struggling with telling her or not about the apocalypse. He was closest with her growing up out of all of the siblings. She always seemed on the slower side however, he couldn’t be sure she’d understand. He didn’t think any of them would understand. He sighs and sits on the side of his bed. Vanya lowers herself onto the bed as well and looks at him patiently.

Five takes a deep breath, “When I jumped forward, into the future… Do you know what I found?” He meets her eyes.

“No…”

“Nothing… Absolutely nothing…” Five looks blankly in front of himself. He can imagine himself back there, stuck. He could see himself walking through the deserted city, bodies scrawled about. Mostly skeleton, mostly burnt. Dropped dead where they were, standing, sitting, behind the wheel. He could tell whatever killed them came fast and without warning.

“I never figured out what killed everyone, or why. As far as I could tell, I was the last person alive.” He remembered small bodies at a playground. He stared numbly.

He found a newspaper. Old. Falling apart. “I did find out one thing. The day it happens.”

He tries to focus on Vanya, but with a far away look all he can remember is finding his siblings bodies. He didn’t know it was them. He pulled the glass eye out of a large hand, and noticed the umbrella tattoo on the wrist. He feels her hand on his shoulder, and he can focus long enough, “The world ends in nine days. And I have no idea how to stop it.”

He can feel the fear deep in his chest, the dread in the bottom of his stomach. He feels completely lost and hopeless and so, so tired. It’s been a long day for him already. It’s been a long, long life. His young body almost feels like it’s aching the way his adult body did with age.

Vanya sat there for a long moment, thinking. “I think you should relax, it’s getting late today. Whatever you need, whatever we have to do, we can do it tomorrow.” Vanya stood up and walked over to Five’s wardrobe. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out Five’s favorite pajamas. They were soft, he remembered. She must have remembered he favored them over his other pairs, he usually wore those one’s until mom would sneak them out of his room when he was training.

Vanya placed the pajamas next to him on the bed, “I will get you some water, and you should rest. I promise, we can help. Just talk to us, okay?” Five nodded numbly as she walked out, closing the door mostly behind her. He got up and started stripping to put his pajamas on. He thinks he can do this with them, if he just explains what he saw and shows them the eye. He can be fast with it in case they don’t believe him so he can hurry his way to figure it out on his own. He can rest first.

He pulls the covers off the bed slowly. Feeling his hands over the blanket he’s not seen since he was a child. His pajamas were softer than he remembers, he holds the edge of his shirt and thumbs at it, admiring the softness as he crawls into the bed. He can hear the classic squeaking he’s not heard in years.

“You getting some rest after running away for 16 years?” His head jerks up to see the face of the sudden voice. It was Allison, sticking her head in the gap. She was smiling, and opened the door more, stepping inside his room.

“Vanya suggested it…”

“Did she now? I think that’s her advice for everything,” Allison laughs, “Well, that and therapy.”

“They are both perfectly good systems” Vanya says as she walks in, holding a glass of water. She sets it on Five’s nightstand and looks at Allison.

“Sure it is, for some people.” Allison rolls her eyes at Vanya and walks over to pull Five’s covers up over his small body.

He leans his head on his pillow and listens to the two sisters talk. This is different from what he remembers. He’s here, home, with his family, and he still feels homesick almost. This is going to be different from what he remembers as a kid. He was gone, and they all went along with their lives. He tiredly looks up at the two. Allison notices.

“It’s okay Five, you can rest.” Allison says and rubs his head. He scrunches his nose, disliking the contact but letting it happen. Allison walks out and Vanya follows.

“Goodnight, Five. We’ll be here tomorrow. We can talk then.” Vanya smiles at Five. Five smiles tiredly back at her. She closes the door behind her.

The room was illuminated light orange while the sun was setting outside. Five relaxed into the bed, let himself slipping into the soft, safe world of his bed. He’d not felt this content since he was a child. 45 years of solitude, wondering if he’d ever see his siblings again. He slowly smiled. He’d save them all, he’d do anything it takes to save them. He will have this again and again someday. This warmth, this safe space. He slowly closed his eyes, smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the script for the pilot and Vanya hugging Five was cute so I made my own intro. It's just for fun. Thank you for reading.


End file.
